


Mischievous Loki

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Baby!Loki, Baby!Peter, Baby!Tony, Classifications, Daddy!Wade, Fluff, Gen, Littles Are Known, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Non-Sexual Age Play, Teen!Darcy, Toddler!Loki, alternate universe - classifications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Loki's feeling down, so Darcy forms a plan to cheer him up, and Loki has a playdate with Peter and Tony.Edited 9/12/2021
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Loki, Loki & Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Classifieds [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	1. Darcy's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has a plan to cheer up her little brother.

Loki's dad, Odin was still in a coma, and Thor spent a lot of his time there with him. When Loki was Big he visited too, mostly he was Little though. He hadn't been feeling very Big, since the accident, not that Loki had spent that much time Big even before that. Sometimes Jane brought him to the hospital, even when he was Little, but it was really hard on Loki. So, Darcy usually watched him when Jane was with Thor. Loki tried to be understanding of the situation. He knew it was important for Thor to be there, and he knew Jane needed to go support him a lot of the time too. He still wished they were at home with him.

Loki tried not to think about how awful of a son he was for not staying by his father's side like Thor was. Thor had shushed him, and promised that it was okay for him to need to be Little right now, when Loki voiced this to him. Darcy tried her best to distract the Little, but she found it hard to act as a Caregiver so often. So after the first few weeks, when it became clear that his father may not wake for quite some time, if ever, Darcy took Loki and they went to stay with their uncle, Erik. Erik told fascinating stories about their ancestors and the Norse legends, but Loki was still having a hard time adjusting to the way things were. He just wanted his mommy and daddy to come home. He wanted his father to be okay, and his mother to not be so burdened by the weight of the crown. Mostly, he just wanted everything to go back to the way it was before this dreadful thing happened.

Darcy was currently trying to cheer up the weepy Little with promises of chocolate cake and ice cream. Usually, bribery worked like a charm with Loki, but today he just curled into himself and sobbed. Darcy pitied the poor boy. She desperately wanted to make him laugh and smile again. Growing up, Loki had been raised to be poised and cordial, the way a member of the royal family ought to be. After his assignment, when Loki was officially deemed Little, Thor was able to claim his younger brother as his Little. They moved to the states together to allow the younger boy a reprieve from the strict rules that came with a royal life, and that's when Loki was registered, as per US law, and Thor became his legal guardian. Bit by bit, Thor had taught the boy to laugh. The jovial man sought out the most joyous of experiences to give to his stoic Little. By the time Darcy had joined their family, Loki was a bundle of energy and full of mischief. That was the Loki she wanted to see again. So she decided it was time to take drastic measures.

The next morning, when Loki awoke from his slumber, Darcy set her plan into action. She pulled the boy out of his room, still in his pyjamas, and into the bathroom. She flicked off the lights and the walls lit up around them. She had attached glow in the dark stars and planets to the ceiling, there were even shooting stars and asteroids. Loki stared in awe. Then she ushered the boy into a bubble bath and offered him glow in the dark astronaut's to dunk in the tub. He splashed around, playing with the figurines, his head tilting up to gaze at the stars above. Darcy was glad to hear him chattering to himself happily as she sat on the counter and pulled her phone out. Her first plan was going off without a hitch, she marked it off her list, and waited until the water had run cold to pull the boy out of the tub.

The next plan was fairly simple. She had bought water guns and took Loki outside for a water fight and when Eric arrived home, she encouraged Loki to help her attack him. Eric wasn't thrilled, but he was happy to see both siblings laughing and happy, so he offered to make cookies while they continued their water war. Darcy decided that this would fit well into her plans, and she whispered in Loki's ear, encouraging the dripping wet boy to sneak into the kitchen and snatch a few of the cooling cookies off of the counter. The boys eyes lit up, that mischievous glint shining in his eyes as he took off. Darcy was very pleased with herself.

Loki managed to grab them each three cookies, without getting caught. They snuck behind the house, crouching under the kitchen window to devour their prize away from prying eyes. The light scolding they received afterwards was well worth the delicious taste of chocolate chip cookies, and the thrill of having gotten away with taking them in the first place. The chocolate smeared on Loki's cheeks and hands had been a dead giveaway, but Erik hadn't really been mad about it.

The next thing they did, was fill up a plastic pool with oobleck. Loki was thrilled to get his feet in the liquid-solid substance and Darcy was excited to try running across the surface to try to avoid sinking into the slimy depths. It was a pain to wash off once they were covered in it, but Loki didn't mind having a second bath. The last thing they did was go to Wade's place for a playdate with Peter and Tony. Loki was thrilled to see his friends and Darcy was glad to have Wade to help entertain the Littles. She took some much needed time to scroll through Instagram.

Wade helped them build a house they could crawl into with jumbo blocks that were similar to legos, just much, much larger. Darcy joined in on the action after a while, chasing Loki and Tony around the room and teaching them to play duck duck goose. Peter didn't seem to fully grasp the concept of the game, but he had fun patting everyone on the head as he toddled around the outskirts of the small circle.

Sam came to get Tony, who was trying to get Big before dinner with his friends, but Darcy and Loki stayed at Wade's for dinner, eating chicken and rice. Then they watched the new season of Starbeam on Netflix until Erik came to pick them up. Loki passed out on the way home, and Darcy was satisfied, knowing he'd had a phenomenal day. She felt like the best big sister ever, so when Loki whispered this to her as she tucked him into bed, she couldn't have agreed more. She kissed his head, wished him sweet dreams, and climbed into her own bunk above his.


	2. Baby Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies get into some candy.

Erik dropped off Darcy and Loki, in the afternoon. Wade and Tony had just gotten back from picking up Peter from school and he was changing him into his Little clothes, when they arrived. Peter squealed in delight. He had two friends to play with now, plus Darcy, who all three boys agreed was the coolest ever. Tony and Loki stared each other down, and Wade thought they might start crying or attack each other. He was prepared to step in, if need be, but then Tony handed Loki one of his peanut butter crackers and they plopped down on the kitchen tiles together. Peter ran over to them when Wade set him down, and started babbling to them. He wasn't sure if the baby was talking nonsense or if his language was just incomprehensible to adults. It seemed to be the latter, because Loki responded to him.

"I weawy wike dem too."

Peter nodded his head and plopped down next to them. Wade chuckled, amused by the trio. He turned to Darcy who was also smiling. He could see that she looked tired. The poor kid had been playing Caregiver for quite some time now, and it wasn't exactly fair.

"Feel free to relax, kid. I've got the babies." He told her.

She smiled in thanks and collapsed on the couch pulling out her phone.

Wade grabbed two more packets of peanut butter crackers, tearing open the packages and dumping the contents into plastic bowls, handing one to Peter and the other to Loki. Loki nudged Tony to get his attention, before leaning in close and Peter crowded in too.

"You go' swee's?" The older baby asked Peter, conspiratorially.

Peter looked up at the cabinet where he knew his daddy kept a bowl of candy.

"Go' ca'y." Peter responded, seriously.

Tony nodded to confirm that he approved of this.

"Whe'e dey?" Loki questioned.

Peter pointed to the cabinet.

"To' s'ef." He informed the older baby.

Loki nodded in understanding.

"P'an?" Tony asked.

"Cwimb." Peter said firmly.

"Me go' dis." Tony said, staring to get up.

Loki pulled him back down.

"Nuh-uh. Me."

Tony nodded, Loki was the most coordinated of the three babies. It only seemed logical that he'd be the one to climb up and retrieve the candy. Loki waited until Wade turned his back to stand up. He glanced behind him to ensure the Caregiver was distracted, before climbing onto the counter. He opened the cabinet and pulled out the large orange bowl. Shutting the cabinet again, he climbed back down, and the babies started pulling out candy.

Wade turned his back to rifle through the fridge for some juice, and when he turned back around, he gawked at the sight. The Littles had the bowl of candy that he kept out of Peter's reach. Tony was unwrapping chocolates and stuffing them in his mouth at a remarkable speed for a baby, Peter was trying to untwist a lollipop wrapper, and Loki was going for laffy taffy. It took Wade a moment to process what had happened. How did they even get that? He'd put it all the way up on the top shelf. He couldn't even reach it without a stool.

"Uh, boys?"

The three babies froze, looking innocently up at him. He raised a brow, walking over and prying the candy from their grasps.

"No, no, no." Wade said, shaking his finger at them.

Peter and Tony's lips immediately started to quiver and they broke down crying, but Loki just crossed his arms over his chest and glared defiantly at the mean Caregiver. He was so rude for spoiling all of their fun. Loki had worked hard to get them that candy and now Wade was just going to take it away! Darcy came in to see what the fuss was all about, took one look at Loki's glare and Tony's chocolate covered hands and face, laughed and left the room. Loki's jaw dropped open. Well, he shouldn't be too shocked. He knew what his sister would tell him, it was his fault for getting caught. Darcy always said the key to getting away with something, was the getting away with it part.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always chat with me about the series or leave asks on my tumblr @BuckyBearDreams


End file.
